Albion
|affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates; His own crew |ocupation=Pirate; Captain (former) |jva=Keiji Hirai |epithet= |bounty= 92,000,000}} |extra1= |}} is one of the rookie pirates joining the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. He has a bounty of 92,000,000. Appearance Albion is a pale man with a large, ovular head that is wrapped in bandages, like most of his body, from his forehead to his scalp, with his face only occupying the lowest part of his head. He has a long black ponytail on the back of his head, growing out from under the bandages, and wears a captain's coat. Around his neck is what appears to be a shirt collar along with a striped tie around his neck as well. His name He has three thin dagger-like weapons on his right hip and is also seen carrying a large sword in one hand. Personality Albion seemed calm when Caribou attacked the Marines, but appeared annoyed by his attitude. Albion appears to be among the many others who were easily fooled by Impostor Straw Hats' charade. Still, his desire to have his name known throughout the seas may have contributed to his decision to join Demalo Black's crew, as he did not question the dubious credibility of the fake Straw Hats. He quickly became angered upon realizing that his "boss" was a fake weakling, accusing the latter of taking advantage of the real Luffy, whom everyone thought to be dead, all the while considering Black to be a "random piece of trash worth a mere 20 million". As Sentomaru puts it, Albion and the rest of the recruits were stupid for being so easily duped by the frauds. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities. It can be assumed that he is rather strong since he was able to make it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. He carries at least four bladed weapons on his person, so it might be assumed that he is a swordsman. He has three small daggers on his right hip and carries a curved sword in his hand. In the anime, he is seen holding the daggers between the fingers on his right hand, wielding them like claws, reminiscence to how Buggy utilize his. History He arrived at Sabaody Archipelago around the same time as the Straw Hat's reunion. While there, he joined the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. He was seen at Grove 46 with the rest of the pirates who had joined the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. When Sentomaru came with two Pacifistas to the gathering place of the fake Straw Hats, he noticed them and commented with an "Oh boy" after Caribou instigated a fight by killing a Marine. When Sentoumaru reveals that Demalo Black was actually impersonating the real Luffy and decieved the pirates, Albion became angry, saying that he and his crew were about to be used by some faker. It was stated by Sentomaru that all of the recruits of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates except for the Caribou Pirates were captured. It is assumed that Albion was among those captured. References Trivia - His name 'Albion' may be derived from the word 'Albino' which means lack of pigmentation in skin, like his own skin is pale. However this is not confirmed yet Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters